User talk:Nanaki
__TOC__ Welcome, Nanaki! Hello and welcome to the League of Legends Wiki. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Feel free to join the and interact with other editors. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:General Discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! -- BryghtShadow (Talk) 01:58, 30 July 2012 Hi there I see that you have added the name of champions in other language, it is unnecessary, so please don't add more. Qan2211 (talk) 13:43, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Misunderstand I see. I thought it was some random edit. Deeply apologize. Qan2211 (talk) 14:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Forecast Janna voice-over I'm unsure if the internal layout of the VOBank_*.fsb file is the same across all languages, but champion-specific interactions are noted in the English file as Interactive3DChampionSpecific files. They do not have the names of the champion who says them nor the champions they respond to, which is why there's always some unclassified voice files which people have to discover who they refer to after a new voice gets uploaded. Shaw Fujikawa (talk) 16:05, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Bot permission on de.leagueoflegends.wikia Hi Nanaki, Thanks for doing this interwiki stuff especially for already adding the German links on the other LoL wikis :) I would be really happy, if you would run your bot on the German one as well. Sadly I don't really now how bots work neither am I familiar with flags. You have my permission to run the bot, but I don't know what rights are needed, so tell me if there is anything I can do for you. I will write a short blog post to inform the other editors about what's going on, I don't see why anyone would disagree, however. Concerning the links you already added: We are still setting things up on the German wiki and there are for ex. still a couple of items which don't even have a page. There is for ex. no german link on Doran's Ring (which is a good thing, since no german page exists by now). Once the pages do exist, it would be nice to add the links, however. I don't know how/if this works (if not, the links would just have to be added manually), I just wanted to let you know :) Well, the same applies for the (not yet existing) german pages as well, but I think it would be ok to add the en/pl/fr... links without a bot. Greetings Frodo (talk) 17:39, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, first of all I want to thank you one more time for adding all the interwiki links (and keeping them up to date). :Secondly, as I saw how well it worked, I looked for some information about bots and flags, and came to the decision, that it would be great to have a bot of my own. It could really help, to do some tendious, boring work. So I created a new account and started a discussion. Since there is no disapproval, I think the account is now ready to be flagged as a bot. I know you have the rights to do it, so would you flag it for me? I don't know, if you maybe don't have permission to do so or whatever, I could as well contact Wikia via the Special:Contact form... but I just thought I'd ask you first :) :Thanks Frodo (talk) 15:38, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Champion Attributes I see you're posting redirects for things like "Assassin" and "Marksman" to the relevant champion attributes sections. Such an awesome change. Those links will be very useful. --DocTanner (talk) 05:29, October 21, 2013 (UTC)